1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of creating signal message common files for a mobile switching center, and in particular, to an improved method of creating signal message common files for a mobile switching center which is capable of directly creating a signal message common file based on a signal message descriptive file for a mobile switching center.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
The TDX-10 MX mobile switching center (hereinafter called as TDX-10 MX MSC) is a high capacity switching unit having a distributed structure formed of a plurality of processors each performed a predetermined function. More than one execution module which is created by a block, which is a unit of a mobile switching center, is loaded and performed. In each block, a signal message, which is called as an Inter Processor Communication (IPC), is exchanged, thus performing its inherent function, and an interoperation of the blocks based on a transmission of a signal message determines the operation of the entire switching center.
The technique for exchanging the signal messages is expressed by a signal message descriptive file by the related block, and a signal message common file is created based on the signal message descriptive file of each block, and then is compiled. Thereafter, an execution module is loaded into a corresponding processor, and the signal message is exchanged between the related blocks, thus performing a predetermined function. Therefore, in order secure a normal operation, the signal message should have a signal message identifier and a signal message name for a mobile switching center.
Here, the signal message common file correctively means a signal message defining file and a signal message identifier creating file which are needed for compiling a block source based on the signal message descriptive file.
In order to effectively process the above-described procedure, it is needed to accurately check an interrelationship between the signal message descriptive file which is registered by a software block operator and a system common file which is managed by a manager, and it is important to effectively and correctively manage a complex interrelationship between the signal message descriptive files. In addition, in the software block of the mobile switching center, since a high level processor is programmed by a CHILL language and a low level processor is programmed by a C-language and an assembly language, the signal message common files should be created based on the characteristic of a corresponding language.
However, the conventional tools are implemented using a unix shell script and a CHILL (CCITT high level language), and much time is required due to its characteristic. In addition, the signal message descriptive file which is programmed by C-language or assembly language has many problems for creating a common file. Therefore, since the operator of the block which is programmed by C-language or assembly language announces a signal message common file in a source program, thus using the same, it is very difficult for the operator to effectively a complex interrelationship between the files. In addition, much time and cost are required for repeatedly and sequentially performing a predetermined process such as a checking process of a signal message descriptive file which is programmed by a CHILL language and a signal message common file. Furthermore, in the case that there is a predetermined change in a few signal message descriptive files without changing a plurality of signal message descriptive files, the entire processes are disadvantageously performed, thus increasing time consumption, and it is difficult for the manager for managing a source program compile.